Sayona
by chibi-tama-love
Summary: Basically it's about a fox named Sayona, and she's going to Redwall Abbey. I really suck at summaries, and I dont know much about where this story is going. It's probably better than it sounds, but I wouldn't know.
1. Chapter 1

A fox kit, so young its eyes weren't even open yet, cried in the depths of Mossflower woods. Oblivious to the danger it could be in, it cried.

A pair of bright eyes shined from the woods. A lithe, sinewy body emerged, walking to the babe and picking it up. The otter hushed and comforted the babe.

"Now, now, there matey, there's nothin' to be a-worried about. I'll get ye to a warm fire an' some food soon." Skipper, which was the otter's name and title, bounced the young one on his shoulder until it quieted down.

The Skipper of otters walked quickly and quietly back to his Holt, where Solitar, his wife, not looking up, asked, "How was yer stroll, Skipper?"

"I found ye a fox kit," casually replied Skipper.

"A fox kit! Boggle me barnacle, lookit that! The poor thing must be starvin'! Git that babe some food, why don'tcha, Skipper? Go!" cried the ottermum.

And with that Skipper dashed out of the cave muttering, "Aye, I'd rather battle a pike than argue with that 'un."

"I 'eard that, yew!"

In the ottermum's paws the babe opened its eyes, revealing pools of deep turquoise.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A fox stepped over a mouse's carcass. He looked like a normal fox, though evil radiated from his thin form like heat. The only thing that distinguished him from any other fox was that he had a black tip to his tail instead of the typical white.

He sneered at the corpse. "Nobeast can beat Zeke Raventipp, right, Dragtail?" He glanced over his shoulder at a ferret with a limp tail over his shoulder.

"Aye," replied Dragtail dutifully.

Zeke Raventipp was young, but he had already gathered a small army of about seventy five ragtag vermin. Any of his army knew he could best them in any fight. He looked around the small cave in which they were situated. His golden eyes roved until they came to reset upon an old female mouse clutching a mousebabe. He grinned wickedly and began advancing on the mousewife. He drew his scimitar.

The mousewife, realizing what Zeke was about to do, tried to back away but found only a solid face of rock. She shrieked as Zeke licked the black of the scimitar.

"No! No! No, no, no, no, no no no nonononono…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the gatehouse of the great Abbey of Redwall, Tess Churchmouse closed her eyes, sighed contentedly, and laid her head on her husband Mattimeo's shoulder. She opened her eyes again.

A young mouse squeaked in dismay. He had failed to lift the great sword Ratdeath yet again.

Mattimeo rose. "Here, let me show you, son." He placed his paws on Martin's. He helped Martin lift the legendary sword. The sword inched off the ground. Mattimeo's paws slowly snaked off of Martin's. However, the sword continued its ascent. Beads of sweat rolled off the young mouse's face as he concentrated on lifting Ratdeath. The sword was soon over Martin's head. His arms slowly relaxed, lowering the sword to the ground. He smiled triumphantly.

"You did it, Martin!" congratulated Tess.

Mattimeo simply stood, though silently he was glowing with pride for his small son.


	2. Chapter 2

Um... Just to tell you in advance, poetry is not my strong point. So the small taunt in the beginning, to say the least, sucks. I probably won't have any poems in my story, except maybe the freestyle one. For some reason I cant remember what that form of poetry is called. Oh well. Curse Brian Jaques for being all good with poems and stuff.

By the way, can people send in suggestions for names? The only one I like that I've made up by myself is Sayona.

Thanks, Aly

* * *

"Rabid rats, filthy foxes,

Whiny weasels, stupid stoats.

Pack 'em all inside of boxes,

Drown 'em all inside a moat."

A young fox's ears twitched at the jibe. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Nyah, nyah, yer just vermin," sneered an otter of about six seasons.

The fox rose from the dead log she had been sitting on. Her paws clenched tightly. Her claws dug into her palms painfully.

Instead of the typical rusty red coat of foxes, Sayona had glossy black fur with white tips to her ears and tail. She had white "socks" on her hind legs but had two stripes on her left forepaw, and one of the other. However, the characteristic that stood out most about her was her eyes.

Her eyes were a deep turquoise. They were the same shade of blue as the pommel stones of the twin dirks she had hanging off her leather belt. One of her jet paws now rested on one of these azure stones.

"I've had enough of your taunting, Birk," growled Sayona. "We'll settle this now."

"Thought you'd never ask, mate." Birk, grinning, drew a dagger and ran straight towards Sayona. Though startled, she sidestepped his rush and neatly tripped him.

A large ring of spectators had formed around the otter and the inverted fox.

"Yaah, you can do it, mate!" yelled someone from the crowd of young waterbeasts.

Birk grunted and threw a pawful of sand into Sayona's eyes. She frantically pawed the grit from her eyes. Stepping backwards, she slipped on a smooth stone and landed heavily on her back. Birk, seeing his chance, leaped at Sayona. Her vision clearing slightly, she saw Birk coming at her and thrust one of her dirks up. Birk saw the dirk go up and at the last possible second he turned onto his side. The dirk plunged deep into him. Despite the serious wound, Birk gurgled weakly. He may have lived had he not twitched and turned again, causing the dirk to cut into his stomach, disemboweling him. His eyes opened wide with amazement as he saw his vitals spilling out in front of him. He looked pleadingly at Sayona, gave a small whine, and died. She leaped up out of the gore, trying to wipe the otter's blood off of her.

A hush fell over the crowd.

An old ottermum pushed her way through. Her mouth agape with horror, she looked at the corpse, to Sayona, and back again.

"Sayona, how could you?"

Sayona, tears welling in her eyes, dashed headlong into Mossflower woods.

* * *

Sayona gasped for breath as she ran through Mossflower. Finally she rested with her back against a young oak. She took shallow, shuddering breaths, her eyes closed. She reopened them. She looked at her clenched paws. She slowly relaxed them, revealing the soft, pink pads on the undersides. Or at least the pads that should be pink. Now they were stained a dark red. Her paws started shaking uncontrollably. She had killed. She really was vermin, as the otters had said. She didn't deserve to live among decent creatures. She started weeping into her bloodied paws.

* * *

A female otter quivered with grief as she dabbed her tears away with a dock leaf. Another male otter bent comfortingly over her.

The female wailed as a fresh batch of tears carved its way down her face.

"Ooooh, why did it have to be me Birk? Me precious, darlin' Birk?"

The male, Sollen, rose.

"'Tis all yore fault, Skipper," he said scathingly, staring at the wiry otter standing awkwardly near the otter couple. "We told yer it wouldn't bring any good to the holt raisin' vermin. Now look! Yer kit's gone an' murdered me pride!"

"Now, now, mate, I'm sure 'twas all an accident. There's no one to blame."

"Don't you 'mate' me, Skipper. I ain't yore mate no more. Now I'm going to get a search party and find that fox. I'm going to make that un pay. She's goin' to hurt lots after I'm done wid her."

"Stop!" yelled Skipper.

But Sollen had already rushed out of earshot.

* * *

Sollen gathered all the otters together, which was not too difficult because most were already outside from the excitement of the morning. He perched on a large rock, with his wife standing nervously beside him, nibbling on her kerchief. He addressed the crowd.

"Skipper's been a good leader, but lately I think that he's been getting long in the gray fur. He's let vermin into our holt, raised it, an' even gone as far as callin' it our own. Well, murder's been done. Even Solitar's seen it with 'er own eyes, mates. Now I'm gonna go an' find that fox. I'm gonna make 'er pay for wot she did to me son. Who's wid me?"

Cheers broke out from some of the crowd.

"Mutiny, is that wot this is, Sollen?" Skipper's eyes narrowed as he looked at Sollen.

"I'm going after that fox of yore's, Skipper. Now who's wid me?"

"I'm wid you all the way, mate!" An otter named Streamsleek stepped up next to Sollen.

Emboldened by Streamsleek, about a quarter of the otters moved to Sollen.

Skipper shook his head sadly. "Nothin' good'll come out o' this, mark me words."

Sollen ignored Skipper and led his team into Mossflower.

* * *

Sayona's ears pricked. Her eyes opened wide with horror. She picked herself up and ran. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I finally got another chapter up! I haven't been able to use the computer for more than 1/2 an hour for literally forever! Anyway, even if i were able to go on more, I'm kinda stuck on the plot right now... hehe. I can't write a chapter every 5 minutes like some people ... cough cough Lapin Ferret cough cough -glares- Hehe. To tell you the truth, I've been drawing more than writing, really. I'll try to write more, I promise. I love you all.

Thanks to Franit-Banana for support on my sucky poetry! Thanks to Elwing-Evenstar for my first review on the entire story! Thanks to Lapin Ferret for general support and adds to story alert and stuffs! Thanks to all three for reviewing every one of my chapters! (which is only two, but still...)

**Random Quote:** Uranus is full of gas. :

Now on with my story!

* * *

Zeke Raventipp looked impassively into the face of his seer.

Where should we go next, Rankem? Which beasts are we to conquer next?"

Rankem, an old female ferret with ragged brown fur and several missing teeth, cast a pawful of stones near a fire. As she extended her withered paw, the hem of her tattered shawl fell into the fire. She gasped, but not because her shawl had caught on fire. She quickly clenched her paw over the tongue of flame and extinguished it.

"My lord, 'twill be a difficult journey for 'ee. See this red stone? 'Tis the famed Redwall Abbey. It is in your stars to con-"

Zeke growled viciously and grabbed his seer by the throat, his claws digging into her pulsing neck. Her feet dangled off of the ground. "Redwall Abbey is a magical place. Nobeast can conquer it! Nobeast! Cluny the Scourge tried and failed. My own father, Slagar, took young 'uns from there. He was hunted down and killed. It's an unlucky place, guarded by a warrior mouse with a magic sword. I'm not going anywhere near that place!"

Fighting for breath, Rankem choked out, "B-but sire, 'tis in your fortune! Look!" She pointed at two ants fighting with a violently trembling paw. Letting the seer down, Zeke watched the two ants with interest. Massaging her neck, which was starting to show blue and black bruises, Rankem sat down opposite of Zeke.

One any was bigger and red, the other a glossy black. After several moments, the latter bit the red ant in half with it powerful mandibles.

"You see, my lord? You were represented by the black ant. Redwall was the red. 'Twill be a long war, but you shall win, my lord. The fire on my shawl- a sudden ending to the war."

"You were right, my seer. Tomorrow we will march on to Redwall!"

* * *

Bluebirds and robins flitted over the treetops of Mossflower Woods as they chirped happily to the new day. Rays of golden sunlight filtered through the emerald treetops into a large clearing. Soft grass and bright flowers swayed in the warm breeze. They were trampled underpaw as hordebeasts marched into the clearing. Zeke stood in front of all the ragged vermin. 

"Listen to me, my horde. Today we will march to Redwall Abbey. It is a place of magic and swords, but we will conquer it. This is written in our destiny. My seer has proved this. It will be a long battle, but we will prevail. When Redwall Abbey is mine, there will be enough plunder for everybeast in this horde to be rich beyond their wildest imaginings! The Redwall creatures do not guard their home so well for nothing.

"So let us march on to Redwall Abbey!"

The clearing exploded into wild cheers and yells for their leader. Over the seasons, Zeke's small army had expanded to almost tenfold of its original size. It was now a true horde that stood in front of Raventipp.

"Into your proper places, all of you!" yelled Zeke.

The horde rushed to obey. They began marching steadily towards Redwall Abbey.

* * *

The sky was a haze of oranges, pinks, red, and purples. Crickets started to chirrup their nightly repertoire. 

The beauty was lost on Sayona. She panted and sobbed for breath as she ran for dear life. The otters had long spotted her and chased her with the madness of agonizing sorrow. Fear kept her running and out of the reach of the frenzied otters.

Suddenly, she began hearing footsteps in front of her. Had her mind finally snapped? Had she gone insane from thirst and exhaustion? Was she dreaming? Maybe she would wak-

Bam!

"Watch where yer goin', y' snot nosed liddle upstart! Why I oughta-"

Sollen's party burst in among Zeke's soldiers. Utter chaos reigned.

Amid the confusion, Zeke yelled, "Kill them!"

It was over within minutes. All the otters lay slain on the trampled grass.

Sayona knelt on the ground, gently touching one of the cool, limp figures. Without thinking, tears began flowing down her face. She had wanted them to go away, but-

"Who are you? Yer not one me horde." A harsh voice rang out.

Sayona looked up with eyes brimming with tears.

Zeke was taken aback.

"Aye, y' never seen war afore, kiddo?"

Sayona shook her head dumbly.

"Well, ye'll soon learn. How 'bout joining my band?"

"Um… s-sure," her quavering voice answered.

"You know how to use those blades properly, young 'un?

"Yes."

"Well, I'll teach ye some tricks with it later. Hmm…. You don't have a place to march in the ranks, there do you? You can march up front with me."

Sayona nodded and began following Zeke when a whisper stopped them.

"I've been serving from probably before that whelp was even born, and she gets special treatment just 'cause she's a fox? It's unfair, I tells ya, mucker."

Zeke turned on the loudmouthed stoat who had commented.

"Unfair, eh?" He said with obviously false sweetness dripping from his voice. "Maybe you'd like some sleep right here on a nice feather bed?"

"I don't see a feather bed 'round here," The slow-witted stoat observed, confused.

"Well, there isn't one, but you can still go to sleep right here, stoat!"

With a quick thrust of his scimitar, the stoat was slain.

"I say what's fair or not around here." He turned back to Sayona. "Yew've got to show 'em who's boss 'round here." He chuckled. "Forward march!"


End file.
